legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord Aevum
(See User talk:Dubiel/Archive for old discussions from 2009 to April 2012.) Re:Wow Really?! I don't know how, but I've been blindsided by that as well - has he actually accepted the Dark Gift? lol. Funnily enough, I'm sure that not so long ago I put a little bit up on Michael Bell stating he was the second oldest after Tony - looks like I may change that now lol... or you may have beaten me to it, do i feel silly now? ;-) Baziel 22:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Post-BOera? Just so I'm clear on this, has the Post-Blood Omen era been absorbed into the Blood Omen 2 era?Baziel 23:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm happy to go with your judgement; I'd pretty much avoided timelines, eras etc (mainly because I thought they'd be a nightmare to define lol) and I'd just been using the labels from your page ;-).Frankly I'd almost forgotten the official timeline (it seems a lot more useful than I remember) and that's perhaps the best official word on eras, so yeah, BO2 era is fine with me. Obviously, with the page being deleted recently, I've just noticed that I may have been putting in potential broken links for a while. ;-) Baziel 23:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, just a thought; would you object to recreating the Post-BOera page as a redirect to the BO2 era page? Admittedly it would make fixing links easier, but also by the timeline it is literally called the "era following BO:LoK". Essentially, as I'm going through the links I've noticed that a lot of places where I've put "PostBOera", the title "BO2 era" might be a little confusing to people and 'PBO' might be more appropriate (for example SR2 Demon hunter enemies, who are nevertheless in the BO2 era, but not in BO2 and probably don't even exist when BO2 takes place -it seems a bit...er...wrong lol)Baziel 01:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vorgeschicte Yeah, that's fine with me - It is somewhat dubious, though at least thanks to the Lostworlds, that 'Sea of Lost Souls' reference now seems to make a bit more sense. No worries. Baziel 16:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Baziel 16:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete soul Reaver locations? what is happening? Links and Anniversary Hi there, sorry I've been meaning to get back to you about some things - bet I can't remember half of it now... No worries about the links, I've managed to work out the basics of running AWB and I'm using Guardian construct to correct things, it shouldn't be too much hassle to correct bits en-masse now I know what I'm doing. On the anniversary, I've gotta say I'm unsure of what to do for it. I'd previously thought about using the big BO2 update, but couldn't hold it back and haven't really thought about what to do since. I could definitely get SR2 enemies done and I was thinking of looking into doing the pages the Sarafan brotherhood and Moebius Mercenary Army (both of which are virtually empty), but I doubt I'd be able to get a huge amount through SR2 by then. Though it would be appropriate, I'm a little reluctant to look at Raziel again; I don't really think I could do it justice. I'm drawing a blank at other appropriate things I could do in the time, any suggestions? ;-)Baziel 19:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : Main page redesign could be a good one - I'll mail you in a bit. As for the games I've got all games upto BO2 running, but unfortunately Defiance won't run on my machine because of my graphic card limitations. I've got the files and can extract textures etc, but not in-game stuff. I'll get on to capturing some images of them from SR1 and SR2 in a bitBaziel 00:42, June 4, 2012 (UTC). : Just to let you know I'm working on getting the last of the SR1 and 2 videos sorted (or the last I'm gonna get for the moment), but I'm having a few minor issues (mainly getting my hands to move quick enough, my computer to respond quick enough and making sure I walk into the right cutscenes with the appropriate objects), I need to do a few last corrections and extra sweeps to get the last bits but I should be able to get them to you in the next couple of days. : Just to warn you though, I've been unable to capture decent images from the GlyphX FMVs and any attempt to get one usually skips the entire cutscene (once again I think this may be the limitations of my pc), but essentially I can't get captures from the FMV Intro or Credits for either game (as well as the Chronoplast Visions in SR1) and we may have to work on other ways for this. I have an appointment with the Euros in a bit, but I'll try to upload the SR1 Underworld-Elder cutscene later tonightBaziel 14:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I may just have have woken a few people up by squealing like a schoolgirl!;-) I've been a bit lax recently, but I will email you back about this stuff tomorrow... once I've stopped laughing maniacally lolBaziel 23:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Background? Sorry to hit you with this, but I've only just noticed an urgent message from Umah Bloodomen regarding the background on the site. I've sent you the email and replied myself with an olive branch as it were, but just to be on the safe side I'm gonna default to the old background for the mo until we can sort something. Baziel 03:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Sorry I was just going through some things to update about. Just wanted to check if 'Timelines' is up to standard to highlight? (I was going for 6th game-Mort-Timelines for first teaser).Baziel 20:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool, I'll leave it for nowBaziel 22:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Add Background/Slideshow? Hi Dubiel, Ber here I first asked Baziel but he refered me to you as you are the one doing bost of the web coding in the Wikia, I hope you don't mind me asking :). I know I have not been in touch lately, but I was wondering now that you are planning and working in several updates for the Wiki... have you thought of sticking a slideshow on the frontpage? If yes, I have selected 4 pictures to display, they have a nice resolution and could be linked to some areas of the Wiki... please let me know if you'd like me to send you these pics... Another thing... and I'd like to really push for this one - what about having Raziel and Kain in the background? Raziel to the left side and Kain to the right in an alike way the Avatar Wiki has it, I can edit this picture to fit the screen size and give enough space between the characters and I can potentially apply the background to the site (I am a web designer, although I never worked with Wikia before thus I'm not very familliar with it's UI, but I can give it a go) Thirdly... please let me know if you ned any help with the edition of images and I would be pleased to help! I am online everyday from 9:00 am (GMT) so please feel free to drop me a note. Congratulations once more on this amazing job! :D Ber Re: References I'd have to agree with you on the reference simplification there. I'd also initially thought it was a pretty good thing to have that much attention to detail - it helped prove a few points, and I'd thought that by the time we'd got through it would simply be a case of copy-pasting references - but the 'reference burnout' has set in a few times and it would definitely help to streamline things a bit, good idea. I'm not too bothered about revising them for existing articles for the moment though. I'm working through a few ideas myself to try to guide people in - I've just refreshed the Stubs category and I'm planning to go through and link up some of the background articles that could be useful to new editors, along with refreshing the Manual of Style - though I might leave that to towards the end of the updates. Baziel 21:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Just thinking the details of this over a bit more, and I'm not sure it's worth copying the whole of the transcripts and hosting them here; if for no other reason than that it gives the few who are looking a way to quickly externally verify what we're saying. Fiddly as it is, I think we should keep the external link under 'Transcript'Baziel 00:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, thinking some more over this and uniting a few straggling ideas - we could do something similar to the plot summaries in the BO2 levels. I'd always planned to do something of a summary of each DC cutscene under a Dark Chronicle (SR2) page, or something similar, and you could extend that to a '(Defiance)', or 'Dark Diary' to give effectively a detailed plot summary for each game on a single page, rather than a full transcript. so for the aforementioned BO2: : ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2'' - Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. for the second paradox(with a # link to heading): : Soul Reaver 2 - Chapter 8: History and Destiny Collide. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and combining what I've worked out for a Prima Sarafan warrior: : Bestiary: Sarafan Warriors: Prima Games. [[Soul Reaver 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide|Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Soul Reaver 2]](2001).Page 20 .ISBN 0-7615-3237-4 hmmm...let me know Baziel 03:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nice job; I suppose with the switcher it could be done in a nice elegant way - and if it's not too complicated or awkward to sort out, then sure. Mind if i continue with the NR links until we get transcripts down here?--Baziel 21:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick one - what are you thinking about the other reference types? Some of the other ones (particularly the Prima Guide refs and manuals) also sample text - do you think it would be more sensible to have these as a simple chapter, title, page, ISBN/download etc (as in the Prima ref above)? --Baziel 00:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm cool with that. I was going to suggest keeping the ISBN link, but then I realised that since it's linked we could just could just stick those on each prima guide page - so I've added these for each on their respective pages. Might be worth keeping the 'download' on manual refs though. ;-) Baziel 23:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) CSS/Recent changes Hi there, sorry to bother you with this, but I've just noticed just a minor problem. On 'Recent changes' and 'Wiki activity' the option to 'show changes on the page' is now displaying blank boxes - with the 'altered' text displaying as opaque and only visible by highlighting the passage. I'm assuming this was tied up somewhere in a change to the CSS coding , but I can't fathom which part of it needs to be changed. Any ideas? Baziel (talk) 19:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Cheers - sorry didn't realise it would be awkward to sort out. I'm not too fussed generally as long as things work okay. Looks like you got it just in time though - someone been fiddling with Raziel ;-) Baziel (talk) 16:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :* That's perfectly fine, I'll respect whatever your community decides. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm drifting in and out a bit at the moment, trying to get to a sleeping pattern of sorts (and not doing very well - so apologies for my lack of edits recently). Innocuous as it seems to be, I'm not really sure what the point would be for such a move as things currently stand. As you point out, I think we're really too small at the moment to make a practical use for it and most of the videos that could be used have probably been seen by anyone who's interested anyway. If we had more people involved and more interest in the series in general, it might be useful to keep track of some genuine items, but we'd need a lot more trusted (and regular) editors to keep track of things (and a lot more 'actual news items' coming in those videos) before it would be worth it. It seems good for CoD, with it's numerous glitches and interesting bits (I can't tell you how many of the vids there I've actually seen whilst I was addicted to MW2), but for us we don't really have that much to highlight anymore. A lot of the social aspects that are being put in don't really appeal to me anymore (maybe I'm getting too old for them) and I'm dubious as to the pros of them until we really do have an active and established community that wants to use them. I have to say though, I do feel that this will eventually be the case one day - assuming there eventually is a new game, then the next generation of LoK converts will likely be very social-media orientated; I'm just hoping that by the time that comes we should have people who'll happily deal with that side of it. For us as it stands now, it's just another thing to keep an eye out on and further stretch us. Baziel (talk) 00:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Nice design! Hey Dubiel, thanks a lot for your hardwork on the new design! it looks terrific. Looking forward for more updates. Thanks also for including a link to my, blog, I really appreciate it! :) Raina Audron (talk) 18:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Promotion Hi there. I've just been looking into some of the Wikia messages and they've introduced an to put us up on the new tile-slider thing on the main wikia site. Just wanted to run by with you an idea on what I'm thinking of putting: Legacy of Kain Wiki The Legacy of Kain Wiki is a community-run online encyclopedia for the Blood Omen, Soul Reaver and Legacy of Kain series of video games and related media. Documenting the stories of antiheroes Raziel and Kain, and many other facets of the detailed and complex history and narrative of the series, the Legacy of Kain Wiki is the premier destination for everything in the dark land of Nosgoth and beyond. Join the legions of the Undead. Indulge your hunger. I think I'd use this picture primarily and then probably some covers of something in the extra images What do you think?Baziel (talk) 22:32, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Soul Reaver 2 chapters? All-right there. I've recently been looking through sticking some of the transcripts in and I've come a little unstuck around SR2 - I Plugged all the stuff in and found that it's a little inconsistent with the other 'level' transcripts for the other games and it ends up with an absolute tonne of Miscellaneous dialogue, which makes it quite messy to organise. Would you object if 'level-ised' SR2 using Prima guide chapters? In the guide they are: "Prologue" same, 1)"A Reaver in Time" Stronghold-Shrine, 2)"Decision at the Pillars" Ruins, 3) "Through the Swamp" Forge, 4)"the Light Forge" guess, 5)"A Fateful meeting" return-pBOera Mountains, 6)"the Air Forge" guess, 7)"On to the Past" pBOera-Mountains early history, 8)"Vampire Interview" Retreat-Fire Forge, 9)"Blade of Vengeance" Retreat-Turel Boss and 10)"Final Confrontation" Boss and final cutscenes. I'm actually thinking of keeping the current DC pages as well and maybe 'tabbing' them onto the level pages (in fact, I'll probably do the same for BO1 DD and Defiance DC chapters when I get around to it) but probably getting rid of/separating out the Misc SR2 one. What do you think? I Can't remember if I managed to get the other Prima guides over to you? - anyway, I don't think it's worth doing the same for SR1 - mainly because the Prima SR1 chapters are a bit muddled with optional areas that have little or no dialogue. Our current system works fine for that and better matches scripts that way anyway:-) Cheers man. Baziel (talk) 21:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Images Sorry, I'm curious, what's going on with the cutscene images? Are the mass captures being replaced with bonus material images? I only ask because some of the older mass captures have been over-written by the newer bonus material ones Baziel (talk) 00:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, SR2 screenshots are not a problem at all. I have SR2 loaded with trainer and debug menu (which is a lot more stable and 'usable' than the Defiance version) and I've pretty much got sussed how to get to get to most bits at will (though some bits are a tiny bit fiddly). That's how I got the first batch of SR2 shots so quickly in the first place; initially I'd just gone for the most relevant ones to start and sort of forgot to go back and get the others done, sorry about that. I'll get on with grabbing the rest in the next few days. ;-) Baziel (talk) 22:43, October 11, 2012 (UTC) No worries at all, it's pretty quick and painless - I've captured for the missing chapters 2,3,5,7,10 and 12 in the last few minutes, but I'll need to rename and do some minor editing before I upload. I'll have most of these sorted soon.Baziel (talk) 00:18, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Merry Xmas and Mountains Hi there, just wanted to say Merry Christmas and the usual festive stuff. I've meant to get back to you for a while but have been quite busy - Thanks for the update messages on Facebook; as you had guessed, I had got some extra employment over the run-up to Christmas and it had taken up a lot of my time - I'm not actually sure they're finished yet, but I've at least got a few days off for xmas - I'll let you know if it's gonna be that costly for my time over the next few months. I have been working on in the background and I'm just getting towards putting the final spit and polish on the SR2 abilities navbox articles and should hopefully have those all finished and an update out in time for Christmas Day. I did have another thing I wanted to pick your brains about; as I'm just about finished on SR2 abilities and I should be moving onto SR2 locations soon. Essentially I wanted to ask about the status of The Mountains as an SR2 location? It's an interesting half-referenced thing. Dialogue, especially in Through the Swamp and A Fateful Meeting seems to imply that the area beyond the collapsed tree in the Swamp leads to the Mountains and it is referred to several times in the Prima Guide as such; but is not on the maps or debugs as this. I must admit that prior to properly looking into this, I'd always interpreted the Mountains as sort of the main hub beyond the swamp, with areas such as Uchtenheim, the Air Forge and Janos's Retreat 'in' the Mountains area and hence I'd left some red-links at some points (hoping to use them to talk partially about the minor aeries in the canyons). Now I'm a bit unsure of it - It would appear that at least the start of the mountains area might match up with the area between Voradors', Avernus and Ushctenheim, but I'm unclear on the rest of it and don't know whether to really count it as a location or what to do with it. Any thoughts? Anyway, Merry Christmas and I hope all is well Baziel (talk) 19:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) The Sarafan Stronghold and free-cam captures Hi there, happy new year and well done on the EG article - I ended up changing my mind and switching it to Featured Article after I saw the post on FB :-). Incidentally a thought on the FB post - you mentioned Defiance's 10th anniversary being this year; isn't it also 20 yrs after the initial stages of 'The Pillars of Nosgoth'? Maybe worth an "on this day" style post (if we can pin down a concrete date for it that is lol). Anyway, sorry for the long post, but I've got another brainteaser that requires a second head to go over. I'm just about to move onto SR2 locations (or chapters), so I've been brushing up a bit on my capture skills and have finally gotten round to working out how to move the camera freely in SR2 and Defiance and gotten a bit more comfortable with using it (though Defiance less stable around those parts and is still generally a bit of a hassle for me to run). This has led to me hanging around the Sarafan Stronghold (and I'm sure others have tried to do this before but I can't find much record around) trying to get some captures and definitively sort out the layout, how it all fits together and which rooms we should have individual pages for? In this vein, I've also started to try to piece together an era comparison on the Stronghold rooms. My initial thoughts on the stronghold had been that we were seeing different sides of the same building in SR2 and Defiance and that there were three rooms (Sarafan Cathedral/Sanctuary, the Memorial Chapel/Chapter House and the Courtyard/Cloister) that seemed to me to be the same (although entered through different doors) and that Sanctuary, Chapter House, Cloister, Circle's gathering room were the significant rooms (+Time streaming chambers, William's chapel and any of the other bits I could get to match up). But now I've gone through completely with the free-cam and sketched maps of how I've got it actually fitting together (including correcting a rare minor doorway placing error in the Main Battlements in the Prima Guide) and I'm not sure it actually does between games. I'll email them to you in a bit, bear in mind I'm no artist though and they're pretty rough lol Though the main rooms appear similar, the scaling is a bit off (which is glaring when you try to take high pictures of Sanctuary) and their positions in relation to each other and even room orientations have changed (the nearest fix I can think of is to say that the courtyard areas in SR2 and Defiance are different and placed on adjacent sides of Sanctuary - but even the the position and orientation of the chapter house doesn't quite work); and that's to say nothing of rooms like the sanctuary entrance chamber which are just completely different, or the fact that the relative direction to the pillars seems to swap sides. I'm thinking perhaps the best solution might just be to say (perhaps 1+1=2 considering it was a started from scratch with a new engine lol) that they designed it afresh for Defiance and used certain rooms to just 'evoke the spirit' of SR2 without directly following its layout? I'm still thinking William's chapel, Sanctuary, Chapter House, Cloister and Circle's gathering-room (+TSCs) as significant 'recurring' rooms worthy of articles (and each with some significant game/plot event taking place in them) - I'm not sure whether to include SancEntrance and CHEntrance or not (both arguably there in both, but both very different interpretations and no events beyond Kain/Raz walking through). What are your thoughts? As I say I've got the free cam worked out now (hence the detailed images of things I've been sticking up), so if there's anything you'd like a close-up (or full length) of, let me know (and where to stick the camera lol). On SR2 I've got everything pretty much sussed, just Defiance has to be loaded on a family computer and the extras aren't as stable and are twice as fiddly. One final interesting/amusing thought for you - I spent ages fiddling with debugs and free-cam/freezing trying to figure a way to get a decent capture of Malek in SR2 without Moebius in the way and eventually found a way to spawn him outside of the cutscene, and to my surprise as I was positioning the camera, he moved and hit me in the face! (this sets off a dim memory of something perhaps being mentioned in the old timestreamer articles?) Turns out that unlike other major cutscene characters, Malek has AI - he fights like the other inquisitors, but doesn't have a special soul - I wonder if they were planning more for him in SR2, or if he was someone else duplicated? Kind Regards. Baziel (talk) 02:36, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Daunting taunting I'd noticed the uploads, but hadn't looked into it properly just yet. Needless to say, I've got SR2 running and have no qulams about picking through the enemies and their taunts. I might be a little busy later tonight, but I'll get onto it asap. Baziel (talk) 17:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright there, I've been trying to go through some of these today and thought I'd share some observations and a preliminary theory on these. Even though I haven't yet got a reliable technique or got even half of the quotes identified yet, I am starting to see some interesting patterns. It's looking very much like everything in the range 0096-0186 is Vampire Hunter swordsmen and 0191-0261 (female) Vampire Hunter Pikemen. VHCannoneers are almost silent, but will occasionally spout drawing from swordsmen pool of quotes (confirmed observations of the same quotes from the two classes). Demon hunters look to be 0306-0341 and 0366-0396 haven't got enough of them yet to be sure, but again I'm starting to see shared quotes between the swords and axemen (confirmed observation) - totally silent DHCannoneers though. Haven't got into demons much yet (it's very hard to distinguish which raspy "Raziel" quote is being spoken lol), other than I can't get Acid or Gas demons to speak outside of scripted cutscenes (yet). I'll need to go look into this further, but I'm beginning to think that the quotes may be aligned by appearance, so VHcannon and VHswords look the same = same pool of quotes; and the same situation for the three demon hunters classes etc. I'll let you know how it develops as I fill in more of these. Baziel (talk) 00:44, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No worries, I'm working through SR2 locations and that stuff at the moment, so it didn't seem too much extra to note down what enemies said to me at the time. I'm not too sure about the actors; I am getting the ones you highlighted certainly dominating the groups as you say, but it doesn't seem to be exclusive - ie there are a few Doyle's scattered throughout, some of Rene's in with Vhunters, Bell's in with DHunters etc. Possibly to ensure groups of hunters don't all speak with the same voice, but I'm not sure of that. As for the maps, I'd been trying to get some good free-cam captures of each area that captured most of the room without revealing too much of the bare-bones behind it and hadn't actually considered how useful an overhead map might be. ModelEx might be easier to work with, but if not I can achieve similar effects with the free-cam tools in the SR2 and Defiance Trainers, just by knocking the field of vision out and moving the camera out above the roof or beyond the walls (something I've done to help show the Elder's growth in Sub-Pillars, but hadn't thought of applying to other areas). Had a go this morning and found that Sanctuary will just about allow it (several freezes and crashes because of the range I had to go to get it all in and FRAPS died, but found ways around it in the end). So here's a first attempt at an overhead Sanctuary 'map' view - the problem, as you can see is that this way other features like the spire, will stick in the way - still looks nice enough that I might get the rest of the eras and add it to the comparison.Baziel (talk) 17:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that hasn't gone as well as I'd expected - the scale of Sanctuary means the game is very vulnerable to freezes and crashes just as you get to the right height - I can get similar versions in Early history and post-BO eras, but they don't turn up half as well as the Pre-BOera version (best ones I've got have some misty or dark effects due to distance that make it less appealing). Think for the moment I'll rearrange the Sanctuary pics a little and leave out the era comparison attempt at it. I don't think that the other rooms will have quite the same issue as Sanctuary though.Baziel (talk) 21:18, February 14, 2013 (UTC) My god, that's awesome! Apart from the obvious scale problems of the Time-streaming chamber areas on the far left, that's almost exactly how I had the swamp down as a hand-drawn map. It also looks like this gets around a lot of the niggling issues I'm having with custom shots - some of the main issues seem to stem from it only loading certain 'areas' at time; so bordering areas can vanish, and move the camera too far and the whole area will disappear. But I'd say from this evidence that it seems ModelEx is much easier to use and a far superior way to do it. Nice workBaziel (talk) 00:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Facebook updates Hi, just wanted to run an idea by you on the Facebook updates. As you can see I've brought back the Featured Articles bit on the FB updates (deliberately a fair bit behind the wiki main page), primarily so that every so often if we're quiet I can just stick up a past featured article (clearly marked) as a freebie to maintain momentum. But another thought occurred - judging by the reaction to the BO2 wallpaper I put up for Valentines, I'm wondering if it might be a good idea to do the same thing for Featured Media as well? Perhaps over-cautious as ever, but I wanted to run it by you to check if you think we'd be likely to get into trouble for using images like that? I'm thinking if there's not an update for a few days we stick up a featured article or image to keep people interested; for images, basically copying the caption from the original fm/1 history and add the image to FB. I've fiddled a little and it seems the only way to do this properly is to actually upload the image from your computer to an album on FB - you can link it but any way you do it just shows up like the thumbnail on links. What do you think? Regards, Baz Baziel (talk) 03:11, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Raziel and Ariel relationship Do you think that Ariel and Raziel did have feelings for each other? since in the very end Raziel gently grabbed her hand and released her from eternal torment, also is Soul Reaver they both are helping each other, Raziel even bow to her to get an advice. Tesshu (talk) 01:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat and Forums Hi there, just thought that while we're at it with chat options, might it not be a good idea to upgrade the forums as well? I've finally got around to giving them a fiddle earlier and added some organisation - so we now have 3 sub-divisions (General Legacy of Kain discussion, Legacy of Kain wiki content and the Help desk). I was wondering if you would object to me switching on the main Forum Lab feature? I've looked into this on other wikias and it seems to have a similar effect to the chat lab feature, highlighting the place and making it easier to interact with discuss things. I know we don't use them much at the moment, but again should the time come, it seems to make wider discussion easier. Would you mind them being turned on? Baziel (talk) 17:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC) howdy, and many thanks for the greeting. I'm very happy to see people still enthused about this series and retaineing enough respect for the series to hold the information submitted to the standards you have. this being said, i would respectfully like to point out that my taking what I did out was completely justified in that it was completely covered in defiance. In case it was missed in one of the articles, as it was an integral part of the final onfrentation between kain and raziel, i would like to present my information to you. In order for Janos to be revived, his heart would have to be removed from Kains chest, which would leave kain unable to carry out his plans to make a somewhat brighter future, strip his ability (as a human made vampire by this heart) to sire other vapires, as well as dead/comatose (which circles to the first reasoning. also, should janos be revived, the hildan lord would be capable of using him for the infernal machine as seen in Blood Omen 2 (set later in this timeline, as there is still verry much to do to stop the hilden/vampire war). all this, again, is said with the utmost respect. Liquid speaker (talk) 21:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) also i am very sorry for touching your profile information, i was expecting to be braught to the talk page and i didn't second check. Liquid speaker (talk) 21:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I will give you he didn't know the location of the heart, negating his own demise as an influence. but i am of the opinion that blood omen 2's events happen post defiance time period events, or a i completely wrong there? heres how i saw the time line BO1, BO2, kain goes on after janos falls into the abyss and carrys out the events of SR1 and 2 and defiance with the intention of of keeping the gate from opening by keeping janos dead and keeping the soul rever in two places at once creating a stable paradox, one thing symbolized by the third choice and the coin on its side. neither goal was met, something unexpected still happened, and kain was made clear headed which i assume would make the tie strands make sence. (also everything past here is speculation) and kain would set off towards another paradox (crossing his himself of and fighting the hyldan lord as his current self, which never happened). also, war of nosgoth in steam, how do ya feel about that? Liquid speaker (talk) 22:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I gotta give ya that one. i may just be pushing what i expect to happen over kains want to save nosgoth from completely dying. ok, whil rewatching the cenitmatics in direct order, i ound that we both had points that were right. you were right in that kain hadn't planned rom the begining to stop the hyldan gate rom opening. in his mind through most of the series, it was done and over with. however, on the upon the creation of the paradox in which kain pulls the reaver from razeal's chest, new memorys were created. memorys of how the hyldan gate was opened. he did not want razeal to revive janos because he knew he had played into their hands "my god, the hyldan! we walked right into their trap! razeal, janos must stay dead." you were still right with him not knowing where the heart of darkness was as it hadn't happened to him yet. much respectLiquid speaker (talk) 17:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:History category Alright there, sorry I've been meaning to get back to you by email on a few things, but I keep getting distracted. Yeah I'm totally fine with retiring the battle of Meridian article. The Vampire-Sarafan war (Kudos on the article by the way) does seem to have superseded it and there isn't much else we can say besides, so I'd agree with removing it - especially with them being highly overlapping but not named, we probably only need the one article dealing with the war in general (unless of course the battle itself is mentioned in future releases). I think I'd also agree on the expansion of events in places. The Raising of the lieutenants is a good thought for one - thinking about it we could probably pull similar things if necessary with the Battle of the Last Stand (covering the rise of the Legions/Will's corruption) and the Purification of Kain (arguably gained through the cumulative effect of activating of all the forges) I'll email you about the other things tomorrow :-) Baziel (talk) 23:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Terms/SR2 terms Hi there. I've just been running through a few things and wanted to get some opinions some possible additions (again I'll probably end up emailing over a few less directly relevant things later). Main thing I wanted to do was to check your opinion on a few possible terms additions that I've noticed were missing after going through things: *1)Gates/Barriers/Bars (leaning towards "gates" as the main title as it's most represented and descriptive) - the barriers that can be phased through; repeatedly mentioned environmental term we haven't got a page for yet. *2)Shadow Bridge activation plates (actual full title from Prima) - elemental Reaver platform (as per SR2 manual) using the Dark Reaver that activates Shadow Bridges; akin to Air plinths and Fire plinth platforms. *3)"Engraved Stone" - Really not too sure about this one at all; only vaguely named in Prima Guide, poorly defined and only really seen on a couple of occasions (eg Air Forge entrance room "Air1" and arguably in the mouths of the Air forge panthers). Essentially Soul Reaver projectile operated mechanisms (as per SR2 manual) that do not involve the usage of Cracked barriers, Light Crystals or Sentry eyes, often involving shooting a stone pattern directly with Reaver bolts. That should just about cover all the terms for environmental interactions seen in SR2. I had tentatively looked at possibly adding one for the unnamed Light Bridges in Janos's retreat, but I think I've decided that mechanisms activated by Light crystals can probably all go together under that page. What do you think, are those three appropriate additions? Cheers Baziel (talk) 21:04, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Cool. *'Gates' - yeah was planning to have a something like "gates aka gated barriers, barriers or bars" and have it applicable only to phased/pass through gates (normal gates probably count under doors). I hadn't thought as far as BO1 but considering Mist and Phasing are essentially equivalents in Defiance, I think including the BO1 pass-thrus would be appropriate. Think I'll probably add a "aka Cracks" to the intro along with other aliases to reference other BO1 pass-thru types. *'Shadow bridge activation plates' - cool great (easiest decision that one, with Air and Fire plinths already present. *'Engraved Stone' - yeah I really wasn't sure about this one either. As I say it's not very well defined or named, just one I noticed going through the Air forge that didn't really fit other interactive points. The unique nature of it had me a little unsure - though it would work with the single Fire plinth etc, I'm still a bit unsure. I've currently listed it under a minor note on the the light reaver page and I might well put this on my user page and consider it for a while. *'Light Bridges' - yeah I was least convinced of these, but again one I picked out as a possible after going through the forges etc. To be honest, though they are plural, they aren't listed as anything other than "bridges" and it doesn't really make a big deal of them. As I say with the Light crystals technically being the point of interaction here I'd left them out, but they are definitely marked as associated with an element. Perhaps another one for the user page and extra consideration lists. I'll go ahead and create the Gates and shadow bridge articles and I'll come back to the others for now. I'll let you know if any other unique things crop up, but I think I've got them all. Oh one more related thought I had was that the light activated doorways (as in by a beam of light - or for that matter the Sun Disk doors), I was thinking of classing under Sealed doors. Pretty much all of this stuff is really minor wrangling as I'm getting towards sorting SR2 (even though it's probably still a while off)Baziel (talk) 23:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Cut content/locations Alright there, just a quick thought I wanted to run by you. I've effectively just completed the Soul Reaver 2 cut locations category, which contains just the three deleted forges and as I was about to call it on Facebook when I had to stop and think for a bit about how to approach locations that have cut areas within them but do appear in the game - basically just the ruins in the Swamp and the high areas around Uschtenheim, both covered in their respective articles and both covered in their own articles on under 'areas' on TLW. In a similar vein, whilst I was going through with the BO2 stuff I had, for example, added Eyeless wretches and Slaves to the BO2 cut content category for them both having larger roles removed that were noted in their respective articles, despite the fact they do actually both appear in the game, as a way to aid those browsing through the cut content. Would it be appropriate for me to do a similar thing here and induct the Swamp and Uschtenheim into cut locations/cut content for 'presentation' of the cut content categories (not changing any templates or anything) as they both have clear background sections relating to cut content that does not appear elsewhere? What do you think? Baziel (talk) 18:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah cool, that's fair enough - I was originally going to just put a minor note along with the FB update just to explain the 'wholly cut' thing, but thought I'd better check-up and straighten it out in my head first. I'll return to the FB note approach, cheers. 19:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Terms Main things I wanted to do was to check your ipinion on a few possible terms addition that I've noticed were missing after doing through things. 09:45, March 1, 2014 (UTC) yeah sure, anytime, i wanna prove my loyalty to this wikia, so i thought, might as well start with an edit! this isnt my first time on wikia, so i know the ropes, i will maintain and respect the laws on this wikia. sincerely, scott adkins 21:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) super cow i do have a question about chat, are we just using twitter? or can we use the chat on the site? your newfounded wikia servant, scott adkins 21:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) *I AM super cow It deserves to be remembered and unlike most games. We actually got to play this one and see it's development through the years. So it deserves something special. Too much work went into it to just be a footnote. Hello there! Sorry about the deletions. I just rechecked, and those are a bit over the line for Wikia. The rest of your images are obviously perfectly fine, but that one should stay deleted. I'm sorry about what looks like a sudden deletion, too. I do these checks via an internal staff tool that escalates "questionable" images to staff for review. That means I can't talk each one of them out ahead of time. That said, you did exactly the right thing by contacting me on my wall. Let me know if there are questions. Ducksoup (talk) 16:53, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :We're generally not too keen on nudity, you're right. This is over our line for acceptable nudity. Occasionally we let some very old paintings get posted, but this style of art isn't covered by those exceptions. :A general guideline for you to follow is that nudity is going to be policed fairly strictly. It doesn't have anything to do with the filename - just the image itself. I hope that makes it easier for you in the future, and again, always happy to answer questions. Ducksoup (talk) 18:45, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Whether or not images hosted by Wikia break the sitewide ToU is based on our judgment as staff, yes. I totally get why that's frustrating, and I'm trying to be as clear as I can be right now to avoid this problem in the future. ::Outside some very narrow circumstances, nudity is disallowed on Wikia. To us, it usually - though not always - falls under "obscenity". Again: this is not intended to antagonize anyone, nor was this decision based on a filename. This was escalated to me by a service that hand-reviews all images uploaded to Wikia, and I had to make a judgment call. I have asked other staff to review my decision, and they agreed with it. ::I am genuinely sorry that I had to delete an image from your wiki, but I hope I've been clear with the whys and the hows. Ducksoup (talk) 20:15, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::You are welcome to modify the image and resubmit! Here's an example of a community that polices its own nude images. I want to be totally clear: while this image violates our ToU, I would be happy to work with you until we found a modification of it that works within our rules. Ducksoup (talk) 22:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::How's this for a compromise: just for this one image, host the uncensored version on imgur.com and provide a link. Call it out as NSFW, of course, but you're welcome to post the link on Wikia. Then, if you want, you can put up a redacted version to be hosted on Wikia itself. ::::Does that sound fair? Ducksoup (talk) 22:54, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'm nearly positive that publicly deleted images are never removed from behind the Deleted Image wall. That means that, as an admin, you could always go retrieve it from Wikia's servers for someone who asked. Ducksoup (talk) 02:36, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If you're not interested in having a censored version up, that's fine with us. The uncensored version is behind a wall, now, so it's fine from our perspective. Ducksoup (talk) 17:18, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'm not going to alter the image for you, but I can be as clear as possible on what to do with it: no nipples, no genitals, and no outlines of genitals. Ducksoup (talk) 20:56, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::OK, feel free to do that. Ducksoup (talk) 23:04, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Bots and Recategorisation As per our earlier conversation, just a message to say that I am aware and very much approve of your efforts to recategorise the site and am happy for you to use a bot to do it Baziel (talk) 10:44, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Vae Victis Hey, I was on the Vae Victis page, and I noticed you deleted the audio clip link3d there due to it being "obsolete." Would you happen to have an updated version of the file? --SpardaTemp (Talk) 05:42, August 5, 2019 (UTC)